Mission Blackmail
by XITaylorXI
Summary: Tenten has a new secret mission! Operation Black Mail! Will he finish the dirty deed or get caught in the process! Every Naruto character has a dirty secret and Tenten discovers them all! Based on the Neji Files by Tally Mai
1. start of the story :D

**Anime/Manga**** » ****Naruto**** » The Tenten files!****B****s**** : ****A****A****A****Author: ****Midnight Misstress Tesumi-chan**1. start of the story :D2. Lee3. Neji and Naruto**Fiction Rated: T**** - English - Humor/Suspense - Reviews: ****6**** - Published: 01-08-09 - Updated: 02-06-09 ****id:4778420**

**WELCOME TO REWRITE OF THE..DRUMROLE PLEASE *fans drum roll* DUN DUN THE TENTEN FILES!!!!WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!And **

**TO Tally Mai-chan:thanks for the ideas to get over a writers block :D**

**I'm SOOOOOOO happy to be TO Tally Mai-chan once again:Your still an OC here too hee hee**

**Sorry about the grammar/spelling mistakes and I've got a read the NOTICE.**

**Warning:This story is AU and will have some oocness!! Oh and before anyone starts flaming or some shit, NOTICE: For some damn strange reason my computer or this site((don't know which is causing the problem)) deletes some words from a lot of the sentences in this story. When I post it up, they disappear but, when I edit them, the words appear so, I don't know every word that disappears unless I keep looking back and forth from the preview to the document. So sorry for all the Grammar and Spelling issues, most of them aren't cuz of me, just cuz of my PC or this Site, I am currently trying to fix up the errors, so don't flame, cuz I _will_ reply.**

**Anyway glad to be BAAAAAAAAACK.**

**

* * *

**

Author:Hello fans!Today we're sending Tenten on a secert mission!Using modern technology we will attach cameras into her eyes and-

Tenten:WAIT A SECOND!MY CONTRACT NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT PLANTING CAMERAS INTO MY EYES!

Author: Yeah it did.

Tenten:I read the contract 10 times!

Author: The camera part was written in invisible ink in-between the lines.

Tenten:You tricked me!

Author: Noooooo In your contract is said "Sign here if you agree to all seen and unseen terms.

Tenten: (so thats what it meant!)But....

Author:Don't worry it wont heart your eyes or your kekkei genkai

Tenten:I want out

Author: (Evil look in eye) I'm sorry but that ain't happening. Deidara-san!

Deidara:Yes?

Tenten:O_O

Author:Please knock out Tenten so we proceed with surgery

Deidara:kay hm (knocks tenten out)  
Tenten:Oof!

Deidara:Anything else?

Author:Nope!Thanks Deidara-san

Deidara:Anytime.

Author: Ok as I was saying before Tenten interrupted me. She will be going on a secret mission called. Operation Black Mail! Tenten will go around spying on the rookie 9 or 8 not including herself. Well the Tenten files will start once Tenten wakes up from surgery! Pray that she recovers people!

Next time! The mission begins! The secret of Lee's Youthfulness! Or Not!

Tesumi (author) walks out getting her twin sister Tally-Mai


	2. Lee

The moonlight was shining on the sleeping female as Tenten slowly opened one of her eyes then her other eye as moonlight shinnied on her sat up and gave a small felt something sticky on her a second she removed the yellow sticky note that clung on her face.

It read:

_Hello Tenten!_

_Did you sleep well?_

_Well your mission begins today._

_Have fun!If you need me_

_I will be in you thoughts_

_with my twin sister Tally Mai!_

_Be in your thoughts_

_-Tesumi and Tally Mai_

Tenten read the note over and still couldn't believe she even took the deals are deals after all shes gonna be paid 20 million ryou **A/N:I know Tally Mai did a flashback but im not doing that xD im not copying her version completely**

* * *

"Tally-Mai do I have to wear this?"Tesumi whined."After all we have to go soon"."But its sooo cute on you!I'm sure glad I bought the same outfit but in blue."Tesumi looked down to see she was wearing:A green headband with dimands pirced on them spelling her name,light green tank top,green miniskirt,green diamond necklace,green stockings and black high heel boots."At least let me put on my cloak,please?"Tesumi begged."Fine"Tally Mai said putting on jeans,a t-shirt that said "DO YOU WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!",socks and tennis shoes."Aww no fair!"Tesumi whined "I wanna wear something like that"."Too bad it was a dare to make you wear that or else I'll have to be locked in a closet with fan boys"Tally said "If they didnt dare me I'd let you wear whatever you want"."Fine"Tesumi pulled a cloak simlar to the akatsuki's but the clouds were green and it had a pulled her long midnight hair in a ponytail "Hurry up"Tally Mai said inpatiently"We've gotta go somewhere".Her short brown hair and green hazel eyes flashed in the moonlight."OK ready"Tesumi yelled as she pulled her hood up and ran outside.

* * *

Tenten sighed and got up and got dressed.A few days after the meeting with Tesumi he jumped and operated on and shivered.

It felt really odd knowing that there were cameras in your eyes that saw everything you saw in life.

On her way out of her home she found another sticky note that said

_Start with your team!_

_Have fun and a great day xD_

_Tesumi and Tally-Mai_

Tenten gave another sigh and wondered who is this 'Tally-Mai'.Then she walked to the training grounds.

20 minutes later

"Hi Tenten my youthful teammate!"Lee yelled."Hi Tenten"Neji muttered.

Tenten if she gets caught?After she finishes this mission shes gonna make it up to everybody BIG TIME.

**"Hi Tenten!I've got a isnt here right now so im just here by myself**

_"W-T-F" _Tenten stopped for a punched she wasn't really is hearing Tesumi's voice in her head.

**"*hits head* "Didnt you read the sticky note I wrote?!? I said I'll be in your thoughts!"**

_"I didn't know you were telling the truth!"_

**"All well listen have to get some juicy blackmail on your or Neji you choose target first"**

_"Why did I ever got stuck in this mission?And do I have to spy on Neji-kun oops I mean.."  
_

**"Looks like you have crush on her"**

_HELL NO!If I were I wouldn't EVEN ADMIT IT TO ANYONE ESPICALLY YOU"_

**"Hahahahahah you like Neji,you like and Tenten sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G then comes love then comes comes the baby on the crib"Hey is this thing working?""TALLY YOU MADE IT!" Of course I did sorry I took so long I was being chased by fans""Its kay"**

_Ohhh so your tally Mai!_

**"yup"**

_And_ _Tesumi SHUT UP_

**_Whatever _Tennie and im curious about Lee is so fishy..... "Yea......I wonder what"**_Dont call me Tennie_

**"Whatever""Whatever I don't care**

Tenten sighed.

"Um Neji is something wrong with Tenten-chan?"asked Lee as he watching Neji and Neji staring at Tenten who was making faces

"I dont know Lee"Neji replied.

Tenten snapped back to reality._Gahhh I hate this **Don't worry it wont take long**_**Yea the hurrying you do you wont feel guilty but DONT GET CAUGHT!**

_Whatever._"I'm sorry guys I don't feel so well" She said as Neji come running to her,**O_O,OO **

Neji comes running to her and put his hand on her forehead as Tenten blushed **SHE HAS A CRUSHH yea i can see that TENTEN AND NEJI SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**

_Shut up_"You do feel a little warm"Neji remarked."I'm fine lets get some training done"Tenten said gently pushing his hand of course Neji didn't buy it but shook it off and got in a fighting stunt.

After 3 hours of training everyone decided that enough is enough time to relax and everyone gone there own ways of course Tennie _DONT CALL ME TENNIE **Whateva Just follow Lee then go with Neji later. **Thank you _**_TALLLLY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RELAX SIS ITS NOT LIKE ITS A FIRE .aww fine _**

As Tenten followed Lee as he went around the village racing Gai-sensei bursting with youthful engry._Aww man I feel like a stalker _

**GET USED TO IT**

_Whatever and wheres Tally Mai?_

**Hanging out with freinds i guess**

_OK I see_

**GET BACK TO WORK MY DOG**

_Im not your dog_

**Well its either dog or slave or Tennie**

_I think ill go with Tennie_

**ok.**

Tenten saw Lee ran in a dark alley,then she jumped on top of a bulding and hid her charka as she followed him.

Meanwhile Lee bought sake from a drug dealer and gulped it up.

_o_O_

**O_O but good for blackmail**

_Thats why hes hyper_

**Yea.....**

**Well your next target is..........KIBA!  
**_K got it_

* * *

**So sorry for long update!I wish i can get more reviews...........dont forgot to review people.**

**Thanks waterstar for reviewing and btw guys waterstar was the** _ONLY _**reviewer.**

**So please review.........if i get more reviewers&reviews I'll update faster I promise**

**the only people that are targets are:Lee,Kiba,Neji,Hinata,Ino,Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke and Shikamaru**

**So they'res gonna be 9 (2 down)chapters and an extra chapter**

**-Midnight Misstress Tesumi-chan**

_Messages:_

_To waterstar:Congrads.I'm making you an OC._

_Just fill this out in your review:_

_Desired Name:_

_Age:_

_Crush:_

_Personailty (example:fun,random):_

_Outfit:_

_Well thanks waterstar!_

_-midnight misstress tesumi-chan_

**HEY YALL YOU CAN BE OCS IN FACT I'LL DO EVERY REVIEWER AN OC!Just fill out the questions,but when this story is finished no one can join xD**

**And the reviewers can try on my sequel.**

**Anyway cya yall in the next chapter**


	3. Neji and Naruto

**Disclaimer:Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**"Tenten I resigned your target instead why not spy on Nejii" **yeah thats what we thought!Haha and Tesumi can toture you.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

**"Do you still want 9000000000000 ryo?Or do you want to say BYE BYE to the ryo?" **Yeah do you still want it?

_(Consered) YES!_

**"Ill make it go down to 1 ryo if you don't do what I or Tally says" **Umm what she said!  
_*WHINES* Fine fine_

Tenten tip-toed to Neji's home and peeked in the window and she was in the shock of her the destiny guy was actually watching Barney!

_I think Imm gonna faint_

***faints* **o_o Looks like she passed out but Tenten calm down calm down

_*paints* I never thought Neji would do something like that..._

Me too..Me too..

_Whats my mission now ne?_

*looks at time* I guess we can add in a target today,,LETS GO WITH....NARUTO!!

I first saw him at the Icharaku's Ramen Stand come on we might catch him!

_OK at least you don't torture me like Tesumi does._

Tenten was in luck today when she saw Naruto."Umm Naruto?"Tenten called."Yes?"

"Tenten you are in luck because I got to tell you something..."Naruto said

"Yes Naruto?"

"I'm getting a sex change so I can go out with pervy sag"Naruto whispered

O_o

_I'm scared..but must keep going_

"umm ook cya tomorrow at training Naruto"Tenten screamed as she accdently bonked Naruto's face and ran away.

_"DAMN IT she would've payed it but nooo"_Naruto thought as he held his face in pain

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed it**

**Dont forget to R.E.V.I.E.W.**


	4. Sakura and Ino

The Tenten Files chapter 4 Ino and Sakura

The Marriage?

------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi readers and fans! Man I wish I had more reviews.............................................................................................................................**

**Anyway readers enjoy!!!!**

I'm so friggen sorry for no update. I don't feel motaved to update anymore, no one the point of posting a new chappie,so I'm leaving u peeps in a cliffhanger XD

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto

Tesumi talking: '**blah blah'**

Tally Mai talking;**' **_blah blah'_

Shadow Clone:_**'blah blah'**_

Tenten sighed as she sat still couldn't believe that the love of her life Neji watches Barney.

**Hi hm**

_Who the friggen are you?_

**Oh me hm?I'm Deidara  
**_Where's Tally Mai?_

_**ah she messing around with Hidan hm as I remember**_

_WAIT WAIT didn't you die from Sasuke?_

_**Sasuke did kill me but Tesumi healed me back to life**_

_That reminds me where's Tesumi?_

_**Messing around with Itachi **_

_You wish it was you I bet_

_**Shut () TALLY MAI AND TESUMI ARE HEADING THIS WAY GOTTA GO!*runs away***_

_That was weird.._

_**Hi Tenten **__**Yo**_

_Why were you messing with Sir Leader and Itachi Tesumi?_

**That is classified how did you know? Did Dei-Dei tell you?**

_Yup_

_**Time to kill him *leaves* **__**All well its just me again **_

_And Tally Mai what were you doing when you were messing with Hidan?_

_**THAT IS CLASSFIGHED YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INVADE MY PEROSNAL LIFE TIME TO KILL DEIDARA**_

_So I'm on my own?_

_Yup your next target is Sakura and Ino!_

_2 of my best friends?_

_YES OR SAY BYE-BYE TO RYO _

_Um sorry! I shall spy__**!**_

***Makes a shadow clone* Now they're someone to watch you *runs away leaving the shadow clone***

_**Go find Ino and Sakura **_

Poor Tenten she had to go around the whole village till she finally found them in the park.

_W-T-F_

She saw a horrible site....her friends...were wearing wedding gowns and she heard a guy white hair that seem somewhat looked similar to Jiraya… that said

"Do you Ino Yamanka take Sakura Haruno as your wife?"

"Yes I do"

Tenten had a W-T-F moment...Sakura spotted Tenten and asked "Want to go to our wedding"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm............. **I'M BACK!-W-T-F!!!!!!!INO AND SAKU GETTING MARRIED?W-T-F!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TALLY COME HERE AND SEE THIS**_What OMG WTF_

Meanwhile Tenten had the ummm moment."Sure..."Tenten replies with a sigh

_This is going to be scary...my first time seeing bi people. marry..._

**SAME HERE **

**SAME HERE TOO **

**I'm scared…**

_Me too….._

_Me too…its creepy to find out your best friends turn out to marry bleh *barfs*_

During the wedding…………..

Cheerful wedding music plays all of sudden.

"Do you Ino Yamanka take Sakura Haruno as your wife"

"Yup" Ino replies with a suggestive grin.

"Do you Sakura Haruno take Ino Yamanka as your wife"

"Yeah…I'm so glad Sasuke is out of the way"Sakura says with a grin.

"Then I promise Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanka wife and wife you may kiss the bride"

They kissed but in each other's cheek.

_O-M-GG_

0hMyGee

**ZOMG GOSH**

They ran off giggling leaving Tenten in a state of ZOMG.

**Heeheee I'm proud of this chapter :D **

**Thanks to you awesome reviews *gives a sparkly look* and story alerts. Please review It takes forever to write these chapters and using the I'll update faster which would be awesome xD.**

**Well this is Midnight Mistress Tesumi-Chan signing off for the night.**

**GOOD NIGHT Y'ALL.**


	5. Hinata and Sasuke

Operation Blackmail!

Chapter

Hinata and Sasuke

**Welcome fans: D I'm so proud of myself updating again, usually it takes forever but now I got tons of free time. As you know on my profile there is a story status thing if you scroll down a bit and show some future stories I plan to make. I'm working on most of them but I want to finish this story then revise so I'm just letting you guys know. You guys desrive to know :D. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto **

Tenten sighed as she walked away from the park after Ino and Sakura's wedding. She still couldn't believe what happened. She sighed and thought

_I need to move on with life._

**Who said that you need to move on with life? You did a perfect job when Ino and Sakura were married and didn't barf or pass out. You didn't faint or barf when Naruto told you his dirty little secret. You didn't faint or barf when you found out Neji was watching didn't faint or barf when you found out that Lee is on drugs.**

Yeah Tenten, everything Tesumi said was true. 

_Hmm I guess you guys are right about one thing………….._

**OK lets resign our new target .**

Your new target is Hinata and Sasuke, First lets go to Sasuke

_KK_

Tenten walked to Sasuke's house and saw the most scariest thing in the whole wide world. He..Was..In.a..Jacuzzi..with..Karin-slut and they were making out O_O.

_Wooow I never knew Sasuke goes out with Karin-slut_

**Same here**

Same three now lets head to the training posts usually Hinata is there

_KK I'm going._

Tenten walked and walked and walked to the training posts. She found Hinata hiding behind a tree and she whispered something to her.

"U-m-mm T-e-n-t-t-en-c-h-an Ca---n yo—u kee-p a se-cert?"

"Ummm sure Hina"

"I..think..I love….Neji-san"

_O_o Scary.._

**Creepy…**

STRANGE

Tenten said,…"Mkk" shivering,

."tha—nk—s Tenten Chan

Tenten ran away as far as she ever could, running to the forest.

_Who's next  
_**Lets see…We did Lee, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. So we got Kiba and Shikamaru left. Then we have a little meeting..**

Yeah what Tesumi said

_KK_

**OK guys we only got 2 chapters left of this story. Then I will start writing**

**Kidnapped Rewritten**

**A Thousand Miles**

**Prom Night**

**He's mine Ino BACK OFF**

**Too bad Tenten I got him first**

**Too bad Sakura He's mine**

**Party Night**

**I'll be doing all these stories at the same time so make sure to check them out when you got time. They are coming out SOON. On the fic Party Night and Prom Night I'm planning for OCs so if you want to be a character in the story..SAY SO!!I suggest add me to your author alert so you can see all of those stories when they come out **

**Well this is Midnight Mistress Tesumi Chan Signing Off For the night**

**GOOD NIGHT**


	6. Shikamaru and Kiba

Operation Blackmail

**2009**

**WAAAAAAAH this is the 2****nd**** to the last chapter of this story...I'm going to miss you reviewers **

**YOU BEEN REALLY NICE: D **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Xooxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox**

Tenten was walking over to Kiba's house...Her next target. She thought over where should she look for Kiba..

**TENTEN LOOK INSIDE MABYE IN HIS BEDROOM WINDOW !!  
By the way Tally got sick WAAAH so she isn't here *sniffles* but I know she will be back in the next chapter.**

_Okkk?I'm going to look in the bedroom window as you suggested._

_Midnight Mistress Tesumi Chan's POV (also known as the narrator in this fanfic ____)_

How lucky Tesumi gussed? She guessed right. KIBA was in his room, on his laptop. She took a look and saw him on EBay bidding on a…how can I say this nicely?HES BIDDING ON A MAKE OUT PARADISE BOOK!!!!!  
_OMG_

**ZOMG**

Tenten ran. Tenten ran as fast as her legs can carry her. She ran to the bushes of her house and shivered.

"**Tenten…Go find Shikamaru..NOW or say BYE-BYE to ryo"**

_I'M GOING I'M GOING GEEZ_

Tenten walked to Shikamaru's house and peeked in the living room. She saw him babysitting 4 children…

**I didn't know Shikamaru babysits …SCARY**

_I KNOW_

**A/N:I know these aren't funny….Sorries…I had a writers block but that's now stopping me from updating.**

Tenten ran to a willow tree and sighed.

**Congradz Tennie ******** you are free from the contract..Meet me in the park tonight, so I can give you something ******

_OK_

**Bye *transports away*  
**_I guess I have to meet her there_

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoheehee I made a cliffhanger ******** heehee :D watch out for my nice to see what you guys hear some preditions ******

**Mabye another update ******** today**

1


	7. Ending

**Me:WAAAAAH ******

**Tenten:What?**

**Me:This is the last chapter ******

**Tenten:YAYZZZ!WHOOT WHOOT!MY SAINTY IS STILL IN INTACT WHOOT WOO WOO :D**

**Me:Belive whatever but it isn't *evilly smirks and looks like a mad scientist***

**Tenten:*gulps loudly*What are you Evil Scientest planning?**

**Me:I'm not an a evil scientist but read and find out what happens.**

**Disclamer:Don't own Naruto**

**XoxoxoxoXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOPXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten sighed and said its time to was so happy she sang the whole way they' of sudden a sticky note appearded out of no read:

I am changing plans

Go to the Cheery Ever Green Park

Go to the river

Wait there and don't do anything just wait.

Tesumi and Tally-Mai will miss yous,

Tenten happily went to the park singing the whole time O_ didn't care all the strange looks people gave finally arrived to Cheery Ever Green Park and waited there.

_3 days later.._

"YO TENTEN"Tesumi called,skipping over to her and Tally Mai was right behind her and simply waved.

Of course Tenten was in pure anger

"WHERE WERE YOU (beep) (BEEP) I should (beep beep)"

"SURPRISE"Tesumi and Tally Mai cheered.

"Huh"Tenten said in confusment.

"THE WHOLE MISSION WAS A WHOLE BIG PRANK"Tesumi yelled.

Tenten was in shock..deep pointed at Lee and Naruto."Your not getting a sex change to go out with pervy sage and you don't drink sake?"

"Yup"Naruto and Lee replied cheerfully.

"Your not really married right?"

"YEP" Ino and Sakura cheered.

"You don't use EBay to bet on Make Out paradise books and you don't babysit?"

"Uh huh" they both nodded with a smirk plastered on they're faces.

"Your don't watch Barney and you don't love Neji?"

"Y-e-a-h—T-e—n –ten san"Hinata replied stuttering her every word.

"Duh I'm not a baby "Neji huffed.

"And lastly Sasuke you are not going out with Karin"

"Duh I'm not gay, and the 'Karin' was actually Sakura in a clever disguise" Sasuke said with a smirk as he saw a blush went up to Sakura's face.

Ten-Ten brain went wacky.

"It was a big prank even Tsunade-Sama was in it! Though me and Tesumi owe her money Tesumi and me made a bet you lose your sanity..Just about now "Tally Mai admitted.

Tesumi and Tally Mai were right. In a couple seconds she snapped. Foam came at the mouth. Her body looked a lot like Bloody Marys. Her right eye was twitching uncontrollably. She started to murder Squirrel around the thickets in the park.

"NOOOOOOO SAVE THE SQUIRRELS "Lee cried trying to stop Tenten.

"WHOO HOO WE WON THE BET"Tesumi and Tally Mai yelled."Yay me!" Tesumi said clapping her hands.

**XOXOXOOXOOXOOXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXO**

The End

**What do you guys think? I honestly loved the ending but I hated the Kiba chapter. They might be a sequel who knows?**

**Heres my 3 new stories I'm planning to write all at once.**

**The Sweet Escape**

**A Thousand Miles**

**And the next one will be the one you guys out the poll on my profile to vote for the next one :D**


End file.
